Psimon
Mentalist supervillain and leader of PSI. In Champions Online Psimon has been operating in Millennium City secretly, having created a front company to serve as the public face of PSI; Mind, Inc. masquerades as a self-help organization when in reality it's used by Psimon to recruit new members and gather information for crimes throughout the city. His most recent and daring endeavor has been the kidnapping of Breanna Biselle, daughter of Millennium City Mayor Calvin Biselle. :For the article on this character's appearance in Millennium City, see: Psimon (Mind, Inc. Headquarters) Missions Mission Objective : Perks Perk Objective Profile Simon Bell was just a college student at the University of Maryland with an unfortunate tendency towards migraine headaches when PSI found him. More precisely, Sebastian Poe, the scientist and founder of that villainous organization found him. Simon’s headaches were giving those around him waking nightmares, which Poe suspected were the results of a psionic manifestation. Sure enough, Poe was right and Simon indeed had psionic powers. Thanks to Poe’s methods, Simon began to hone and develop his innate abilities. He was not only telepathic, but telekinetic as well. With his own intelligence, and Poe’s clever guidance, he became one of PSI’s greatest successes as well as Poe’s second in command. Only one thing, however, could sway his loyalty from Poe. And that was Poe’s wife, the psionically talented Medusa. The two of them began a passionate, and tumultuous, affair. A romantic at heart, young Simon fell in love with the older woman. She, in turn, was impressed with his drive and assertiveness. She convinced him to work with her to take over PSI. The two of them got Poe captured and imprisoned by the Justice Squadron. Psimon became the new leader of PSI, relocating it to the outskirts of Millennium City. Thanks to the set-up that led to Poe’s capture, most law enforcers believe that PSI no longer exists. In reality, Psimon and Medusa have been strengthening the organization and gathering even more power. Psimon has actually been a good leader for PSI. He’s good in a fight and clever with tactics. He also is tremendously charismatic and willingly uses that to get his way. He’s aware that Mind Slayer is in love with him, and uses her loyalty to his advantage – so long as Medusa isn’t around to see it. Mind Slayer will defend him to death, if need be. However, Psimon can hold his own in battle quite easily. He uses his telekinetic power to create impenetrable battle armor; at that point he’s nearly unstoppable. About Psimon These days, he’s the power behind the new age self help organization, Mind, Inc. He uses the Mind, Inc. front to find potential mentalists; his PSI “counselors” scan all clients for psionic ability or, failing that, useful information. It’s been working brilliantly. So far he’s made a lot of money off of information Mind, Inc. has managed to gather for him. He’s also found several promising candidates to recruit to PSI. The more wealthy and socially connected the candidate, the better. Powers and Abilities Psimon possesses telepathy and telekinesis. With his telepathy, he is able to shoot psychic bolts, project an astral image of himself to fight for him, read his opponent's mind to counter attack easily, and communicate psychically. With his telekinesis, he is able to fly, levitate people and objects, create blades of telekinetic energy, and, with his fine control of his powers, create a piece of extremely strong telekinetic armour that is able to crush enemies with its power. Champions RPG Simon Poe, the son of Dr. Sebastian Poe and Madeline (Mother Medusa), was introduced as Psymon in the Mind Games organization book in 1989. Simon Poe was born to the nefarious Dr. Sebastian Poe and his Madeline some thirty years ago. As a child, Simon was a classic brat. He never got along with any of the other children in his class, and was frequently called into the principal’s office for fighting on the playground, smart-mouthing a teacher, etc. His father was always too busy with his research to spend any time with Simon, and his mother was generally overprotective. As he grew up, his malevolent nature also grew. By the time he was twenty-five, Simon had already been in and out of six prisons for small crimes, ranging from possession of narcotics to aggravated assault. He was a heavy drug user and alcohol abuser, and had no stable relationships in his life whatsoever. One evening, as Simon was working off a drunken stupor, he heard a loud pounding on his apartment door. It was his father, Dr. Poe, in an excited frenzy. He was babbling something about genetic codes, scientific procedures, and mental powers. Simon didn’t understand what his father was trying to say, but he did pick up on the idea of power. Within hours, Dr. Poe had Simon down at his lab, wiring him up to strange, buzzing devices and injecting him with a plethora of chemicals. After just a few hours of treatment, Simon began to pick up on what his father was thinking. Then came the telekinetic abilities, and eventually the ability to manipulate the wills and decisions of others. Dr. Poe informed his son about PSI and Simon decided to join immediately. When his mother found out, she was furious that her husband would take such drastic and dangerous steps with her “little boy” without consulting her. But it was too late; Dr. Poe had created a monster. Simon took the name “Psymon” and became one of the prominent and vicious figures in his father’s organization. When Counselor Darke and his mother approached Simon about taking over the organization, Simon agreed to assist them. After all, he had never felt any love for his father, and his coup would leave him as leader of the entire operation. Today, Simon is still leading PSI in his never-ending quest for greater power. In Champions Online, Psymon (Simon Poe) was fractured into Simon Bell and Kevin Poe. External Links Psimon - Champions Online Offical Profile Category:Villains Category:PSI